An Animal Attack on Father's Day
by eddiebell69
Summary: *Entry for the FORNICATIN' FATHER'S DAY Contest* Every year Carlisle & Esme go to a secret hideaway after celebrating Father's Day with their family, yet this year love and lust mix, making things frisky between them. Rated M for lemons & language.


**Entry in the FORNICATIN' FATHER'S DAY Contest**

**Title: **Animal Attack on Father's Day

**Author: **eddiebell69

**Genre:** AU, Canon couples.

**Pairing: **Carlisle and Esme

**Rating: **M for naughty lemons

**Word Count: **3,995

**PLEASE VISIT THE OTHER CONTEST ENTRIES: **http : / / bit . ly / jFPiCj

**Summary: **Every yearCarlisle and Esme go to a secret hideaway after celebrating Father's Day with their family, yet this year love and lust mix, making things frisky between them.

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters; I just make Carlisle and Esme bump bellies without fading to black, and don't throw vamp baby spawns in the mix.

**- Carlisle -**

"Oh, my God, Carlisle, I can't believe you broke the headboard!" Esme chastised. "You're just like Edward."

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Well, like father, like son, Esme. That boy does get his good looks from me, so why couldn't it be possible that he also inherited his strength and skills from his old man?" I teased.

Esme smiled before placing a small kiss on my lips. "That's very true, _Cullen_… so, are you done breaking the bed, or are you gonna torment it a bit more?"

Jesus Christ. She called me Cullen. She was in so much trouble now.

I looked down at her and sneered. "Oh, I'm nowhere near done with it, much less with you."

_A few hours earlier… _

I stepped out of the hospital after my double shift, and made my way to my Mercedes. I was anxious to get home. Today was Father's Day and that meant that this weekend Esme and I would go forth to our secret hideaway. We'd leave right after we held our traditional family gathering, which I was a bit apprehensive about this year, knowing that this day would be hard for Edward.

It would be his first year as a married man, and I knew that he was still devastated over the fact that we can't procreate, something that he desired to do with Bella. This was one of the reasons why he never felt worthy of her love and another thing he'd beat himself up about. He would always be my tortured son; there was no doubt about it.

I smiled as I thought about what the kids these days would call him if they knew about our kind: Edward, the emo vampire.

I drove faster and soon enough I was swerving in the road that led to our house where everyone was waiting for me. I stepped out of the car and walked up the steps, taking in the smell of the beautiful pink lilies that Esme was putting in a vase in the kitchen. I knew it was her because only she knew that I loved that fragrance, and since this was a special date, she'd want to pamper me that way.

She would always be careful of all the details, just like Alice. There were sometimes when I saw them together that I truly believed that they were legitimate mother and daughter, but of course that wasn't true. I had once read a study where it was proven that a child whom was raised with surrogate parents could acquire some of their physical as well as behavioral traits, so why would it be any different with us?

It wasn't. I was sure of that.

Each of the children that Esme and I had raised since they joined our family had a bit of us in them, including Jasper. He had always felt inferior to us because he had been raised in a different family for his first years, but he had the will to change, and that took love and courage.

I smirked as I walked into the kitchen and embraced Esme in a hug, placing a chaste kiss on her lips as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I leaned into her, inhaling her natural scent that mixed with the lilies' own and created a unique perfume. "Hmm, it smells wonderful in here," I muttered.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I know you love pink lilies, so…" she trailed off, shrugging.

"It's perfect, sweetheart, just like you," I said before kissing her again. She melted into my touch as we shared a passionate kiss, and I pressed her against my body.

We were so distracted with each other that we didn't feel anyone approaching us, we only noticed until we heard someone clear their throat in the kitchen.

"Hey, you two; knock it off," Emmett said, in a booming voice. "Can't you keep your hands to yourselves until you leave? Jesus, you're gonna traumatize us for life."

Esme turned in my arms facing him, and chuckled. "_We_ are going to traumatize _you_? Please, Emmett, we had to tolerate your raging hormones for ten years. Don't tell _me_ about traumatizing."

Emmett laughed as he pulled Rosalie into a one-armed hug. "Yeah, well can you really blame me? Look at this beautiful woman. Who wouldn't want to be banging the hell out of her?" he asked, rhetorically.

"Me," Edward replied, as he stepped into the kitchen with Bella. "I only have eyes for my wife."

Bella giggled as she looked away from us and then gazed into Edward's eyes. If that girl could still blush, I'd bet she would be beet red from head to toe. She still wasn't used to all the attention that being a Cullen sometimes entailed and it was almost a year since she joined the family.

"Nor I," Jasper said, following behind them with Alice, as they held hands. "Alice has me too entertained to notice anyone else." Alice leaned into him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Aw, aren't you two fuckers full of lovey-dovey shit?" Emmett snickered, teasing them.

Esme shook her head, reprimanding him, "Watch your language, Emmett."

"Sorry, Ma, old habits die hard," he said, shrugging.

"You can tell me about it," Edward grumbled. "He's still so competitive, even after all these years."

Emmett laughed. "That's because your sissy ass can't handle me. I'm better than you, admit it."

"Never," Edward said. "I may not have your strength, but I can outrun you any day. Besides, my higher intellect will always overpower and trump your physical abilities."

Everyone laughed at this, causing Emmett go get irritated. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, no need to get all fancy with your words, cheater," he said, tapping his forehead.

"Alright, children, knock it off before I send you to the corner on time-out," I teased. "Don't you have something to give me? It's why we're here, you know?"

"Well, _someone_'s a little eager to leave, aren't they?" Rosalie sneered.

"It's because they're going to have so much fun!" Alice chimed in. "Oh, Esme you're going to have such a great time."

Everyone except Esme and I groaned in unison. She scrunched up her face and glared at us. "What? It's not like I said what they are going to do, but I can tell you about it if you're all so interested."

"Please, Alice, spare me the information," Bella said. "I can barely handle the thought of my in-laws having sex, much less having a visual that will most definitely traumatize me."

"Okay, kids, let's just get on with the show, he have to hit the road soon," Esme said. "Your father is waiting for his gifts."

"Me first," Jasper said, "I got him something that I've been dying to give him."

I stepped to the side as Jasper approached me and handed me a small box and then hugged me, as he said in his southern drawl, "Happy Father's Day, Carlisle."

I opened the box and gasped as I saw the cross pendant that was attached to a bead chain necklace; it was simple yet intricate, and its design looked somewhat similar to the one on our Cullen crest. It was silver, with round edges and engraved in black with another cross in the center.

To anyone else this would be a simple gift, but not to me. This cross represented so many things, that it briefly overwhelmed me. It reminded me of my father's cross, the same one that I still had in my office, but more than anything, it reminded me of him. He would probably be disgusted by me if he knew what I had become, what I am, but I'm not.

I can't be disgusted, because I surely have done something right for my children to be celebrating this special day with me, showing me that I am much more than a demon. Maybe I had damned them by bringing them into this life, yet I didn't regret it. They were not evil creatures that had no respect for human life and they had acquired that from me.

No, I was not a monster. I was their father. I would embed this knowledge in my mind forever.

I ran my finger over it and then looked up at Jasper, saying, "Thank you, Son."

He smiled, shrugging. "It's the least I could after everything you have done for me and Ali. I wasn't sure if it was appropriate or not, but she said it would be okay."

A smirk spread across my face as I looked at Alice and then back to Jasper. "It's perfect, don't worry about it."

After that everyone else congratulated me, handing me their gift and waiting for me to open it.

Edward gave me a Pratesi Men's Leather Doctor Bag Briefcase complete with new medical equipment and a personalized stethoscope. Bella gave me a beautiful blue, wooden picture frame with the words "Father", "Mentor", "Strength", "Trust" and "Love" surrounding a picture of all six of my children that Esme took on our New Year's party. Alice gave me a brand new collection of scarves, claiming that I could never have too many, and that I shouldn't even think of wearing one twice. Rosalie and Emmett gave my Aston Martin Vanquish a new customized interior make-over as well some little tweaks to make it run faster. Rose claimed that the speed adrenaline high would be much greater now, and Emmett said he only insisted she make the changes so Esme and I could get to our hideaway sooner. He waggled his eyebrows while saying this; he would always be my immature child.

And Esme… well, she would give me my present later.

We all dispersed over the house to continue with our day; Edward and Bella would be going over to Charlie's house and the rest went out on a hunting trip. I went to change out of my working clothes into something more casual, deciding to wear a navy blue polo shirt that drove Esme crazy. I knew this because she always mentioned how good my biceps looked in it before kissing me passionately and making love to me.

When I made it to the garage, and she saw me, I knew that it still had the same effect on her. I wondered if we would make it to our cabin before she made me pull the Vanquish over and show me just how much she loved it.

I walked over to Esme and kissed her. "Are you ready, love?" I asked, as she cupped my face.

"More than ever," she replied. "Let's go."

About thirty minutes later we made it to our final destination: Manitoba, Canada. Our cabin was between Lake Winnipeg and Lake Manitoba, making a beautiful place to go away for some private time. Nobody except Alice knew about it and she swore absolute secrecy, saying that she would never tell unless it was a family emergency, which was rare to happen.

The drive there was uncomfortable since there was so much sexual tension between us, but we managed to make it. We stepped out the car and held hands as we walked up to the door. I took out the key and opened it, glancing at Esme whom was bouncing slightly. "What's got you so jumpy, love?"

She kissed me lightly on the lips, teasingly. "I'm not jumpy, baby. I'm anxious."

I laughed wholeheartedly and teased her back. "What are you so anxious about?"

"About this," she said, slamming the door behind me and pressing me against it, kissing me hungrily. I kissed her back with all I had, cupping her face as her hands moved to the front of my shirt. She broke away from the kiss and looked at it affectionately. "It's such a shame, I really liked this shirt," she said, as she ripped it apart, shredding it to pieces.

A low growl escaped my throat at her apparent need for me, pushing me forward to pick her up and take her to the room. "That was a very bad move, Esme; that was my favorite shirt."

"Oh, yeah? What are you going to do about it?" she asked, in a seductive voice.

I sat her at the edge of the bed, taking off my shoes. "I think a severe punishment is in order, and I'm not going to have mercy on you."

"Good, because I don't want you to have any mercy, I want you to be rough and hard on me tonight."

Fuck. That was all the teasing I needed.

In a blur of movements clothes were being ripped, and suddenly we were both naked on the bed, my body lingering above hers. I looked into her eyes and began kissing her softly at first, but then parted my lips and teased hers with my tongue.

She responded in kind, kissing me back with an unrestrained passion, tangling her tongue with mine. We moaned as we kissed, her hands tangled in my hair while I ground my erection between her legs. Her slick arousal coated me, driving me insane as the scent inebriated all my senses.

It took all I had to not just thrust into her, but I knew that she loved foreplay, so I couldn't be that selfish. I stopped my movements from the waist down, moving my hands to her breasts, kneading them and teasing her nipples. She broke away from the kiss and moaned, tilting her head back as her fingers tugged my hair harder. I hissed from the sensation and bit her chin lightly, knowing it would drive her crazy.

I made my way down to her breasts, nibbling and sucking the skin lightly until I reached her nipples. I then began sucking one of them into my mouth, looking up at her, watching her reaction. She was completely turned on by this.

It was then that I moved one hand to her sex and the other to her lonely breast. I pinched and rolled her nipple between my fingers, as I grazed the other with my teeth, gently. The hand that was between her legs was pumping furiously into her wet folds, making her quiver and moan underneath me.

Sometimes it was good to be a vampire, otherwise I don't know if I would have the coordination to be doing what I was. I continued my ministrations, and in a matter of minutes she was cumming all over my fingers, moaning my name and begging me for more.

Oh, and I would give her more.

I removed my hand from her sex and brought it between her breasts, coating it with her arousal, preparing her for what I would do next; I looked into her eyes as I moved to straddle her chest, placing my very hard and very wet cock there. "Is this okay?" I asked, knowing it was, but wanting to make sure.

"It's more than okay," she responded, moving her hands to press her breasts together, better accommodating me. It would be perfect to create the best friction my cock needed and wanted. I grabbed the headboard with both hands and thrust forward, over and over, looking down at her as she closed her eyes. I tightened my grip and growled as the vision under me took over.

There was nothing more erotic than seeing my wife give in to her basic instincts, enjoying what she was giving me, even if it could be considered perverse. There were many facets to Esme that were unknown to others, but I had the privilege of seeing them all, making me a truly blessed man for being able to share my life with her _forever_.

I whimpered as I felt my climax approaching, tossing my head back and cursing under my breath. Esme took all my length into her mouth at that moment, sucking the head of my cock and gripping the base tightly with her hand. As she pumped me, she sucked harder and in mere seconds I was cumming, muttering profanities while my release shot through me. She swallowed every drop of it, humming and moaning around me, driving me into frenzy and causing me to snap the headboard with my impregnable hands.

"Shit," I grumbled lightly, sliding down Esme's chest to her waist, still straddling her as I reached for a tissue to clean her up.

"What did you do, Carlisle?" she asked, in an admonishing voice.

I chortled as I drew the tissue between the valley of her breasts, ridding her of any trace of what had just transpired between us. "Were you that distracted that you didn't notice a crackling sound?" I teased, giving her a brief peck on the lips. "Look above you, sweetheart."

She looked up and noticed that the wood on the headboard had been crunched by my hands, and then looked at me. "Oh, my God, Carlisle, I can't believe you broke the headboard!" Esme chastised. "You're just like Edward."

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Well, like father, like son, Esme. That boy does get his good looks from me, so why couldn't it be possible that he also inherited his strength and skills from his old man?" I teased.

Esme smiled before placing a small kiss on my lips. "That's very true, _Cullen_… so, are you done breaking the bed, or are you gonna torment it a bit more?"

Jesus Christ. She called me Cullen. She was in so much trouble now.

I looked down at her and sneered. "Oh, I'm nowhere near done with it, much less with you."

She giggled and raised a brow at me. "Well, what are you waiting for? We don't have all the time in the world, baby."

"You're right, we don't," I said, as I kissed her lips and then her chin. "I'm such a fool wasting my time, aren't I?"

"Uh-huh," she mumbled, threading her hands in my hair.

I moved down her body, kissing and revering every millimeter showing her my love through touch. I knew this moment was about me, but I'd be a fool not to treat her properly. She has already giving me so much, the least I could do was reciprocate some of the pleasure that she gave me by rendering her body each and every time I needed her.

When I reached her feet, I took one in my hand and lifted it to my mouth, placing a soft kiss on the arch before nipping and sucking lightly. I worked my way slowly to her calf and then her thigh. All the while Esme watched each of my movements, whispering her approval, waiting to see my next move. I slid between her legs and spread them apart before hooking them on my shoulders, gripping her hips and dragging her down to my face, bringing her sex closer to me.

I closed my eyes and placed a soft kiss on her clit before licking it gently, teasing it with my tongue, causing Esme to shiver as she let out a soft moan, bucking her hips up into my mouth. I then began sucking her, teasing her with my tongue, driving her wild, and slid it to her entrance. I thrust it forward, lapping up her juices as they drenched me, intoxicating me with its flavor.

She began to tremble with her impending orgasm close by, but I wasn't ready for her to cum just yet. This was just to tease her before I really worked her hard, so hard she would probably beg me to have mercy on her after all. I swept my tongue flat against her entrance and made my way up to her clit, flicking it lightly with the tip of my tongue.

"Fuck," Esme muttered.

"I will, trust me; I'm getting there," I said, before breaking all contact with her skin and kneeling on the bed between her legs.

Esme looked at me bewildered, raising a brow at me. "What are you doing, Carlisle?"

I looked at her with hooded eyes, full of lust, as I stroked my cock. "Getting ready for your punishment, now turn around and get on your knees," I replied, in a demanding voice.

She didn't hesitate to do as I asked, and got on her hands and knees quickly. I stroked myself once more, before I slid my cock between her wet folds, teasing her. I couldn't believe how wet she was, in just mere seconds her arousal had multiplied and even spread down onto her thighs. "Look how wet you are for me, baby. Does the thought of me punishing you turn you on?" I asked, as I continued to tease her.

She nodded, whimpering slightly. I took my time, admiring her beautiful body, as she started breathing harder, and then unexpectedly, I pulled her hair slightly with one hand.

"Well, that's good, because I am planning giving you a grueling punishment," I said, as I thrust into her slowly. Esme moaned, arching her back, as I entered her hot, wet sex. I pulled out and thrust into her again faster, moving my hand to her hip and gripping it tightly, while I raised my hand and struck her once.

"Oh, God… yes," she whimpered, fueling my desire. "Fuck…. harder… please, more."

I pounded into her repeatedly, spanking her every time I thrust into her, grunting and groaning. Esme gripped the sheets under her hands, bunching them up as an animalistic growl escaped her mouth, and she unexpectedly came all around me.

I plunged deeply into her, over and over, as I tightened my grip on her hip even more. Esme continued to spasm around me, quivering as she closed her eyes and tossed her head back. I was so close to the edge, seeing her unravel like this under my hands, knowing only I could make her feel this way.

I snaked my hand to her sex and began circling her clit before finally rubbing it with two fingers. I applied more pressure as I felt my orgasm approaching, and said, "Cum, baby, cum for me one more time."

I knew that would be her undoing as well as mine, because just then we both came hard, shouting profanities. We were a panting and shaking mess as we came down from our orgasm. I pulled her up to me and peppered kisses on her neck, pulling her hair to the side, smirking as I gazed into her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered, smiling back at me.

"For what?" I asked, curiously.

She looked down and then around the room. "For this, for tonight."

"No, Esme, you're wrong. This, what we just did, that was you giving me one of the best gifts. So, thank you." I kissed her softly as I stroked her cheek.

She looked intently into my eyes and whispered, "I love you, Carlisle."

"I love you, too, baby… _so much_. Let me show you," I pleaded.

And I would do just that by making love to her. Though it was true that I had just attacked her like an animal and enjoyed it, there was nothing better than coming together and pouring my love to her that way.

I would gladly spend an eternity showing her just how much I loved her, and the best part was that I could.

**A/N: I really hope you liked this, leave me some love in a review ;)**


End file.
